Street Fighters
by Alyna and Iary
Summary: In a dark world where hope has ceased to exist, people struggle to reach higher in the mad society they are forced to accept. They are all fighters... but only some are survivors as well... SenGen
1. The Spiral

We do not own Sailor Moon...

* * *

She did not know whether it was the thunder roaring above the city, or the towering statue of a crying angel that forced her to look up at the sky. The grey clouds were turning darker and darker, partly due to the upcoming evening and the close storm that was probably going to hit the buildings within the next few hours. The air was already too heavy for her liking, so she looked away from the old and nearly broken statue, returning to her road. 

"Great, another fuckin' day in Paradise." A female voice spoke up and forced her to look at her right, where there would always be a younger woman walking by her side. That was how it has always been, that was how they had ended like that… and it was never going to change. Her younger step sister's presence was probably the only stable thing she had in her life.

"You can say that again." She mumbled, her pace never changing.

"Why are we going there again?" her companion asked, almost whining over the entire situation. That made her smile: it was really strange to see a girl who could easily beat up five men at once and still whine like a little child over some stupidity, every now and then.

"Because we've been in the branch for several years now and our superiors must understand that we're not inexistent, invisible or weak." Her words lingered a few moments in the air, as the tall girl next to her sent one puzzled look after another.

"But, won't that attract too much attention over our neighbourhood?"

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of a little action." She finally got over her bad mood and snickered silently, musing over her reaction.

"Don't worry, Mako-chan, I'll be there to protect you." A sudden voice stopped the one named Makoto to react in her own volcanic way and a strong arm surrounded her broad shoulders. The man, one from their gang, flashed her a bright smile and managed to even wink at the fierce woman, right before finding himself down on the pavement, with a strong foot pressing on his chest.

"That's it, you lecher!" she shouted in anger, her eyes enlightened by several interior lightnings. And the thunders followed right when her fists made direct contact with the man's face. Mina sighed and glanced at each and every one of the men surrounding the by now fighting couple: they were all extremely familiar with the sight. Every now and then, a particular guy from their group, named Shinozaki, would keep tormenting Makoto with his so-called "love declarations". Unfortunately for the loverboy, she had long ago stated her feelings: she did not care for him, at least not more than she would for a friend, and so she usually pointed that out by using force, as nothing else could work in his case.

"Mako-chan, let him breathe!" her tone turned a bit harsh and so, her sister simply took her hands off him, causing yet another fall on the hard and cold cement.

"Awww, Makoto. Your love hurts like hell!" the man whined from his spot, causing his companions to laugh out loud. "When would you understand that I am the one and only?!"

"Zaki, you such a drama queen!" a blonde guy named Motoki lifted him up from the collar of his extremely large shirt and placed him back on his feet.

"You'd better get into that thick skull of yours that this is nowhere near love… and that I would never imagine me with someone who doesn't know how to be a real man!" she shouted back and stormed, one moment later, in the direction of their objective, leaving them metres behind.

"Man, you're pathetic."

"You know, she is right." Mina's voice stopped all the noises behind her. "Now quit hanging around and let's move!" she ordered drily and walked on Makoto's trail, followed by her gang… a gang formed only of stree-fighters… just like her sister, just like herself…

It had been over 8 years since she had become the person she was still today. A life carried in the ruins of a once great capital had brought her up to be a fighter and never a beggar.

She had only been five when her mother passed away, leaving her alone with a father who was much too busy with his work to raise his child. So, soon enough, he had married another woman… Makoto's mother. Even today, she was sure that he had only married that woman for her sake. Indeed, the woman, a fragile and quite stunning, but slightly aged female, with a three year-old girl only clinging onto her dress' skirt. She had never spoken of a previous husband before her father… not of the man that gave her the child. It was as if the little brown-haired girl did not have a father at all. But that did not stop her to develop feelings for her new family. On the contrary: they had all bonded pretty fast and actually managed to become a true family… for some time.

Strange enough for usual cases of step sisters, Minako and Makoto were getting along perfectly, almost never finding themselves on opposite sides. It was a fact to admire and everyone who knew them could only praise the two children for having such attitudes. But then it had come… their own personal piece of Hell.

It was a night very similar to the present one, with grey clouds hanging carelessly over the city's towers. Strange men had come and practically slaughtered their parents, leaving the two children, barely in their teens, orphans and homeless. That day had probably been the toughest in her entire life. The day she had left her ruined home, holding strongly a slightly smaller hand with her fingers, afraid that she might lose her sister as well, in the sea of humans that had swallowed them.

Prostitution? No way! She would never lower herself that low and Makoto was way too young for such a fate. Robbery? Everyday she could see new victims to this dangerous sport, both young and old. So, what was the only chance two girls could possibly have for surviving on the dark streets of a doomed city? And the answer came within the night: street-fighting. Indeed a sport that could kill you. But if you were strong enough, you had chances of getting far with your abilities.

That night, they had unconsciously fallen asleep under a strange roof, on an impossibly cold floor, with puring rain not even a metre away. She could still remember the way Makoto shivered next to her. All day, she had never said a word, never crying or reacting in any way. All day she had just followed her older sister obediently, without a single sound. It seemed that the brown-haired tought Minako knew what to do or where to go… but the cruel truth was that she had no clue.

Until a door opened under that roof and a wave of light surrounded the shivering forms. In the same time, two sets of wide-opened eyes, blue and green, turned to see a strange-looking man. He looked carefully at the two, several moments later came to them and, bending over, took each girl under one strong arm. He got them inside the warm house, he settled them in his clean bed and said that they had come to the right place to find shelter.

In the following days, they learned that he was a former martial arts professor and that, because of a small wound in his shoulder, he could no longer practice the sport he adored. However, that did not mean he could not teach others how to defend themselves. And so, they came to quite an effective bargain: they would help him with the housework and, in return, he would provide them food, shelter and private lessons.

And so, their life had begun another chapter. A chapter filled with events they now considered more than normal, from Makoto's first fights with the block's bullies who considered her a harmless brat that could only throw words and not punches, to Minako's painful punishments towards those who tried to touch her, thinking that a young girl with her beauty was never capable of defending herself.

But then, the pain had returned. Several years before the present moment, their sensei had fallen ill and did not survive his disease. That had nearly killed the two girls, but the thought of being thrown in the streets again had become unbearable. So they went further with their fighting rounds and soon settled a group around them, mainly formed of their sensei's former students.

Bit by bit they grew stronger and stronger, until they finally managed to take down their neighbourhood's "leaders" and take their place. Ever since then, their number had nearly trippled its size, making them now a stable gang, ready to make itself noticed at the intern championships. Well, championships was a way of describing the fights that were taking place every year, in order to see who had to keep on training and who was ready to pass to the next level… up to the top of the pyramid. In other words, their world resembled the Mafia quite well, only they knew how to hide themselves better and so, their faces were never found on front pages. Anyway, it was a slightly safer world than the Mafia's. A world in which the two step sisters had found a way to survive and sustain a certain social level. And now, they were ready to prove that they could increase that level.

"You wanna pass, you gotta' pay there." A manly voice guided them to a small group. Minako stepped in front of everyone, as the leader, and easily pulled out of a hidden pocket more than enough money, in order to pay the fee for her fighters. The "cashier" counted the entire sum with a pleased smile on his face. Then he looked up and nodded to the bodyguard from before and casted Minako a last glance, along with an interesting remark.

"Nice earring. Where'd you steal it from?" But, unlike he suspected, the answer came out as drily as possible, accompanied by a deadly glare.

"My people don't steal. They don't have to…" she said and entered in the large building that had been chosen this year as stage for the championship. Although it was her first time, closer than ever to the big boss, she showed no emotion on her beautiful face. Behind her, she could clearly hear her guys musing over her answer earlier and that made her proud. Not only she knew how to hold the gang in place, but she could also make them be proud of themselves and their lives.

So she remained quiet, walking in perfect line with her younger sister, both of them not showing one bit of the storm passing through their souls. Today was now or never. Today they would either be accepted or denied… for good.

* * *

The entire parking lot, two levels high and wider than three blocks of flats put together was built as a gigantic spiral and was currently filled with fighters coming from the entire city, either with their own gang, or on their own, searching for a possible job. Everyone was shouting in ecstacy or madness, practically living the matches once with the fighters. This happened when a hobby turned into a style and the style into a way of life. Sometimes it came out good, but not always. 

"Try to beat me now!" one of the men standing in the middle of the rink, placed on the ground level so that everyone could see the show, screamed at the top of his lungs. In front of him, fallen on the floor was another fighter who was breathing hard and was already covered in blood: either his own or his opponent's.

Wherever you looked, you could see people cheering, swearing, making out, getting high or betting on the favourite fighter. Who passed tonight's tournament, entered the next level and got the almost unique chance of proving themselves.

"Damn, it stinks here!" a voice could be distinguished in the general madness.

"Shut the hell up!" another familiar one answered.

"Behave or you'll have to deal with me!" a long-haired blonde turned sharply to the group behind her and threatened the arguing pair. The two, at the sight of her angered features, held their mouths as shut as possible. She would have very much liked to pass unnoticed, as least for the time being. However, her harsh gesture attracted several stares from the crowd and men started getting out of her way, either enjoying her general appearance or wishing to see more.

Indeed, the woman appeared to be looking for trouble: her long blonde hair was held in a long plait that swung over her right shoulder, thus covering a bit of the tight white t-shirt which covered her chest and tummy. And if that wasn't enough to warm up the atmosphere, in the lower side she wore a simple pair of shorts made of bits of brown leather, complimented by a pair of tall boots without heels.

A man right next to her started staring rather intently and rude towards her forms. Unfortunately for him, a strong hand pushed him in the back, and a tall girl made him aware of her presence. She was clearly taller than the blonde and slightly younger, but looked twice as fierce as her: her long brown hair was held up in a high ponytail and between her strands a pair of dark green eyes glared at whoever passed her visual field. Unlike the first one, she wore a black t-shirt cut right above her very well-toned belly and a pair of black leather trousers, ending in a pair of similar boots, but as dark as the rest of her clothes. To put it simply, the two were beautiful women who seemed as dangerous as Satan himself.

The only thing the men around them could do was turn around and maybe peek again, but from a much safer distance.

"Losers…" Makoto muttered, unhappy with the stares she was receiving.

"Take it easy…" Minako's voice came out surprisingly soothing. "Let's watch the fight." She pointed to the scene below them, as they were currently somewhere between the ground level and the first one.

The man who had been on the floor until then had miraculously recovered and now seemed to hold the future victory. However, when he sent his opponent to the floor and did not wait for him to get up for the next blow, the crowd exploded. In the next moment, the man simply hit with all his might the fallen opponent.

"Hey!" Makoto shouted from her spot and, in the next moment, jumped right in the middle of the rink, blocking the attacker's path to his victim. A gasp passed through the entire crowd and the noises turned lower than ever before. This was one turn no one had seen coming.

For a single moment she looked up, only to see a surprised Mina who had not even met the chance of stopping her impulsive sister. Returning her gaze to the attacker, she noticed his widened eyes and the anger that probably made his blood boil by now.

"What the hell is she doing?" one of the bodyguards from the first level lowered himself a bit, in order to see better what was going on.

"My, my… This is interesting…" an incredibly beautiful dark-haired woman spoke, actually intrigued by the situation below. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with curiosity in the dim light as she watched the madness. Unlike many in that room, she was one of the few to sit at the first level during the championship. Across the entire hall, only several armchairs were allowed to be posted, specially picked for the important members of the high-class group. And she was one of them… along with her husband of course.

She glanced to her right and met the profile of the man she now shared her life with. They did not get along well, sometimes being even close to murder… but, after all, she was the only one evil enough to match his own mind and personality. No other lover had resisted by his side and, well… before their actual marriage, she had never been his lover. 'Never give yourself to a man who isn't worth it.' Was her life principle. And the man next to her had definitely been worth it, in spite of her great displeasure.

"Do you need something?" his calm voice inquired as his sapphire blue eyes stared right back into her darker orbs. Turning her look away from his handsome face and up, to the rebel short strands of light blonde hair that adorned his head, she spoke.

"I wonder how dumb that girl is. Yes, she might look good, but that doesn't mean that she also has the power to stop that mad man." She answered as she arranged the stunning outfit she wore: a crimson red dress, with a black fur settled across her chest, uncovering one of her shoulders. Just as always, she had on the only two pieces of jewelry she always wore: a golden chain with a ruby stone around her neck and its match, a pretty large ring with a similar set of stones, on her left hand: her wedding ring.

Under the appearance that she had returned to the rink, her eyes sneaked a glance to his left hand: where an identycal ring shone brightly in the dim light. Strange, he still surprised her by wearing it. Sometimes she wondered why did he even bother. But still, she had to admit that the black suit he wore, completed by a single drop of red colour: a napkin in his chest pocket to match her dress, made him look even better. Damn her! Why did she have to marry someone so good-looking?

"Get lost bitch!" the man growled.

"For that name only I will break you neck." The tall young woman glared at him.

She would have wished for the opportunity of attacking first, but apparently her new opponent was too eager. Therefore, when he lunged towards her and got ready to smash her face, she leaned back a bit, dodged and got up again, with her right knee hitting him right in the chest. The man fell down with a loud noise, clutching desperately onto his body.

"Oh, come on! I didn't you hit you that hard!" Makoto complained loudly, attracting several whistles from the audience. "And besides, I am not hitting you in the back when you are down… something you forgot during your previous fight!" her voice thundered inside the hall, forcing more than several parties to listen to her. "Worm, get up!"she grew impatient.

"Why you!" a voice startled her, while two arms forcefully grabbed her from behind. "You shouldn't have messed up our game, little girl." The guy holding her arms tightly threatened. "Hit her!" he then commanded to her opponent, that had managed to get up this time. However, before he managed to come anywhere near her, another gasp filled the room.

A second silhouette had fallen from the same spot and hit the man with a clear leg strike. It was none other than the gorgeous blonde and she now stood over the stranger's knocked-out body, looking at the entire audience. She had always wanted to see the spot from the ground level and now she was getting her chance. The next moment, Makoto managed to free herself as well and almost kill the guy behind her.

"How dare you dishonour this rink?" the blonde cast both imobilized men a death glare. She then looked up and spoke to the entire crowd. "The street-fighters have one… wait, two rules! Two rules they must all follow until death! One: there are no rules! Two: except for backstabbing your opponent! And you two have disobeyed one of those rules." She pointed a merciless finger at the duo. "Now, if I were in the jury…"

"Disqualified!" a voice thundered above all others inside the hall, before Minako could state her mind. A bit troubled, she looked at her sister and noticed that she was staring at something above her. And by the way one of her eyebrows twitched, it could not mean well. Following her gaze, her sight ended at the first level, where the spectators were already leaving their seats. Less than a minute later, the crowd divided and allowed the several VIPs to pass to the exit.

Men wearing diamond rings crossed their way along with their whores, making some of the gang members to actually imitate the act of throwing-up. However, the last one to exit were two strange-looking persons: a handsome man with an equally beautiful woman holding onto his arm. Although they were definitely a couple, the two sisters clearly understood the difference between them and those before them: while the firsts would probably never resist at the top level of their society, these two were clearly strong enough to face anything and had probably been there longer than anyone else.

The two walked right in front of the sisters, the woman on their side and the man a bit further. When they reached them, the woman looked at the tall fighter and let out a half-mocking, half-serious smirk and a single word, that would've probably made anyone inside the room feel honoured, but annoyed the hell out of the girl.

"Congradulations." She simply said and walked away. When she thought that she was far enough not to be heard, Makoto exhaled barely above a whisper.

"Bitch." And that moment, the air around them suddenly tightened. The brown-haired looked towards the exit, where the couple had stopped.

She was glaring daggers at the victorious fighter, while her husband seemed amused and, in some strange way, even somewhat pleased with what had just happened. The woman's dark eyes, however, turned in to an increduous stare and, one moment later, she almost mechanically returned to her way, along with her man. Makoto only clentched her teeth and did not even dare to look towards her sister. She'd probably have her skin for having reacted like that.

"Good job." One of the bodyguards from before made the two sisters and their entire gang turn around. "You just made it in the championship. Good luck! You'll need it!" the large man grinned evilly as he passed them and followed his masters outside.

While the entire gang errupted in victory shouts behind them, as if they had already won the fights, the two sisters remained silent: the elder nearly glaring at her sibling and the younger displaying a mask of regret. However, her mind remained at the same conclusion: 'She deserved it!'

* * *

A sudden chill took over his well-built body. Everytime he entered the underground chain of hallways and laboratories, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by strange, uncomfortable feelings and the usual set of chills. However, being already used to emotions he could not quite clearly understand, he shrugged and went on, entering the facility with the normal silence and calm that surrounded him. No need for unnecessary noises. 

"Hey Zoicite…" he walked inside the sole populated chamber inside the burried laboratory, but got cut off by the only person who could possibly work in that place and actually enjoy it.

"Shhhhh…" The second man from the room stood in front of one of the huge white tables filled with all types of devices. He was currently paying extreme attention to a small glass container filled with a strange and unknown substance. The new-arrived stared silently at the entire scene and noticed a grin forming on the scientist's face, the moment when the perfectly transparent liquid turned slightly blue.

Finally looking at him, the man called Zoicite held up the victory sign with a proud smug. Knowing his employee pretty well by now, the man could easily guess that the given task was probably already finished.

"Is that it?" he calmly asked as Zoicite played with the small container, using the caution of a surgeon.

"You thought ecstasy was strong? Wait 'till you try this!" he spoke as his green eyes never left the new "toy". "You can tell him that his order was fulfilled. As always…" his voice ended in a whisper and his eyes shot from the glass, up to his boss' blue orbs. "Now we only have to test it. Think you're up for it, Nephrite?" he threw the bottle with a precision that might have shocked anyone else. But the man called Nephrite ony caught the object and studied it carefully.

"Is the overdose lethal?" he asked and turned once again towards the scientist, several strands from his chestnut-coloured hair flipping over his shoulder in the process.

"You asked for a sex drug, not pure heroin." Zoicite glared and settled his own hair, much lighter and longer, in a low tail. "You could have that though… of course, it would last a while 'til I got the formula right…" he went on, apparently his thoughts already considering that option.

"Zoicite!" Nephrite's voice turned only slightly louder, thus warning the younger man to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, alright! I got it… No, it's not supposed to be lethal… But, as I previously added, it still needs to be tested." He fell on a tall chair and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Guinea pigs?" Nephrite inquired.

"Humans, if possible." Zoicite answered.

"Hmm, I didn't know you swung that way." The man teased him merciless.

"Sometimes your lucky you stand above me, Nephrite. Otherwise I swear my beloved pets would have quite a feast with you as first, second and third course." The scientist's voice turned annoyed as one of his fingers pointed towards several cages holding a lizard or two inside and a large aquarium filled piranha fish, that were currently ravaging a piece of bloody meat.

However, the man shrugged, obviously not impressed with the strange and deadly collection of pets. So he only turned around and began walking back to the surface, where he would meet his boss and let him know the news. Several moments later his experienced ears picked up several noises behind him, signalling the fact that their own private genius had returned to his experiments.

'Gods, Zoi. Sometimes I wonder who's the worst of us. You for the drugs, me for the murders, Jade for the fights… or Kunzite for standing above us all.' Were his last thoughts as he quietly exited the dark underground tunnels and prepared himself for a new task.

* * *

The music pounded in her ears, as the vibrations reached to her heart and made it beat even faster. She felt her short and wet strands hit her warmed up skin almost painfully, as her head head and entire body moved in a delirious rhythm. In moments like these, she cared about nothing else in the world. Not the so-called heritage she was stuck with, not her father who was never there and definitely not her step-mother (the shrew) who made her life worse than the hell it already was. 

The rhythm increased and her body already seemed to have a mind of its own. She no longer smelled the smoke filling the entire club nor felt the crowd dancing along. That was of course, until the carresses started.

If any other male from the dance floor had touched her that way, she would've hit the living days out of him. But considering Ryo's hands were doing that… she only gave into his embrace, as their bodies started moving as one. She turned around and met his eyes, lust definitely existent inside them. He was as high as ever, which meant he'd be out cold in a few hours, entering a deep slumber which could last up to 24 hours. But until then, they ruled the world.

The entire crowd shouted in unison, over the song's chorus and the two happily joined in. Ryo's hands travelled down, over her hips and around more intimate spots. The girl shivered from time to time, but did not complain over his strokes. Perhaps this was the night to take things onto the next level.

So, hidden by the hypnotized crowd, the young man led her to the private part of the club where his gang usually "had fun". She felt a draft of fresh air surrounding her, as her back made a sudden and rather painful contact with a slinding door, and she was pushed inside a separate room.

Untangling herself from his arms, she took a moment to look around: it was a dark room, enlightened only by faint crimson rays coming out of human skull shaped lamp. That, along with all the goth posters clung onto the walls and several other accessories to complete the atmosphere, would've probably given a heart-attack to anyone… except for the couple inside the room and the entire gang left back in the actual club.

Without waiting another moment, Ryo pushed the girl onto a pretty large couch and proceeded in getting rid of her black clothes. He began quite slowly, kissing her deeply and hiding his hands below her t-shirt and into her bra, grasping her breasts and earning a moan from her. However, when his actions turned harsh and his true intention was revealed, the girl below him turned as cold and still as a statue.

"What is it?" he stopped his ministrations and looked into her blue eyes, darkened by both the dark make-up she had on and a thought inside her mind.

"Stop." She only said and he let out a chuckle one moment later, leaning over her again and starting to bite her neck gently. His hands were once again too far below her clothes… this time touching her pale skin lower and lower. "I'm serious! Stop!" her tone turned cold.

"Oh, come on, Ami! You know you want this as much as me." He grinned against her skin and she felt his fingers entering her baggy pants. Damn, she knew he was up to something!

Before the young man could reach further below, a pretty strong fist collided with his chest and forced him to get back for a second.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he trapped her body right before she could run for the door. Pushing her back into the couch, he hit her fully in the face, already causing a small bleeding from somewhere inside her mouth and forced several coughs out of her neck. He tried to hold her still, unbucking his belt and once again going for her pants. This was going too far and she couldn't just stand like that, watching him helplessly. Shouting for help was more than useless, so she went for the hard way… the way she had been used to since her childhood.

So she fought desperately to free at least one of her hands and when she managed that, she proved the guy above her that she was not as weak as everyone considered her to be. Three minutes later, the two bodyguards outside the club met the scared sight of a young girl completely dressed in black, with several cuts and bruises all over herself. However, before one of them could ask what had happened, she ran away, into the dark streets, as far from that place as possible.

Still, she did not manage to get too far, due to several cuts on her legs and the fact that the hard clouds above the city had finally started shedding their tears. At first, she tried to cling onto the cold brick walls and keep on walking. But sooner than she thought, she fell down on the dirty pavement, exhausted from her previous actions and wishing to die before that bastard found her and did something even worse than what he had wished for that night.

Her pulse started fading as a frozen slumber took over her. And she fell so deep into that state, that she did not even feel when a black vehicle stopped right next to her and two men exited the car, only to return inside several moments later… but this time, carrying her unconscious body as well.

* * *

Read and please review! 


	2. It's A Deadly World

We don't own Sailor Moon...

Present time

_Flashback _

* * *

"How dare you?" she practically blew up the moment they entered their expensive apartment. "How dare you laugh and not punish that little whore right after she insulted me, your wife?" her voice became stronger than ever before as she turned around to glare at the man who was supposingly her husband.

The blonde man simply took off his coat, passed her and entered their living room without a word. However, that small smirk was still present on his lips. Not believing her eyes, Rei fisted her hand as strong as she could, trying not to create yet another scene for his men to witness.

"How dare you?" her last words came out as a forced whisper. The blonde man turned to her and, while untying his black necktie, spoke up.

"But, honey… Don't you know that everyone believes you're just that?" his eyes stared merciless at her, a small hint of amusement inside of them. Indeed, she was well aware of the others' opinions about her, but the truth had never fallen upon her with so much strength. It was so hard that it actually hurt her… and not just her tremendous ego. And she knew the reason for that inner pain she would never allow to be seen: it had been none other than him to speak out those words… those blasted words. "When I brought you home with me, the others started asking me how I managed to end up with you of all people. You were so closed in your own mind and always hated having people around you that none of the others could believe I had actually chosen you over so many others." His bitter words seemed to hit Rei harder and harder each time. "So they drew the simplest conclusion: you must've been so damn good in bed that I just couldn't let you go." His tone passed so uncaring that it made the beautiful brunette feel a set of shivers down her back.

However, when she did not react in any way, surprisingly enough for her temper and usual bursts, Jadeite turned around… and met her figure less than half a meter away. The fluffy carpet below their feet had managed to hide her forceful steps from his hearing.

'Slap!' the sound seemed three times louder inside the completely silent room.

"How dare you?" her tone let out as much anger as possible. Her amethyst eyes glared up, meeting the surprised and red face of her husband. His felt cheek held a bright print and his blue eyes were widened, a blank expression held inside of them. Never before had she reacted this way.

"Rei…" he could only whisper.

"Forget it… Why don't you run to one of your mistresses." Her tone now matched his earlier voice, in spite of the fact that she felt as powerless as a hummingbird in front of a storm. "I'm sure you've long ago got bored with your wife… your first whore." She ended, this time her eyes hidden behind a dark layer of black strands.

In complete silence, he watched as she hurriedly returned towards the massive door, opened it and exited the apartment, this time without anything to cover her body and the stunning dress she wore. Jadeite remained still, not even breathing for several long moments. Part of him demanded to go get her, HIS woman, but the rest forced him to leave her alone until her inner volcano settled to, at least, a stable temperature.

And then he began breathing again in the empty room and fell down, on a very elegant black-leather couch. He looked around him, on the walls, on the large table fit for a family of ten, on the discreet coffee table, to the door on his right which led to a small hallway and, eventually, their bedroom. Wherever he looked, he could only see proof of her existence in that place. He could see that in the flowers settled on the book-shelves, from the colours present everywhere… from the sole picture they had in the entire house: a picture with both of them, a fifteen-year-old Rei and an already adult Jadeite, sitting in front of a large building that had once existed on top of the highest hill near this damned city they were forced to call "home". However, no one, besides the two, knew of that picture, for it was always hidden somewhere inside Jed's nightstand, among a sum of papers.

And it was because of that specific picture that Jadeite knew Rei could have never been his "whore".

She felt incredibly cold as she climbed down the stairs of the expensive block of flats, one of the last ones remained without structural damage in that filthy city. The frozen wind moved her long strands, but she did not care anymore and did her best not to feel the effect it had at the contact with her still warm skin.

"Where to, Ma'am?" a harsh voice broke her from her thoughts. Staring in front of her, she met the curious and extremely surprise stare of a man dressed in a simple black suit: her driver. She instantly recognized him: a former fighter that had been kept close due to his loyalty towards the boss and the fact that he knew several other things, apart from hitting and killing. He stood right next to a black car, not the limousine she had arrived in earlier, but a smaller vehicle. Her eyes turned to the car rather hardly.

'Even if I break up with him… I am still who I am.' Her thoughts decided and she looked up at the driver.

"Take me outside the city." The beautiful woman entered the car and ordered as soon as the driver took his seat as well.

"Yes Ma'am! Where would you like me to go?" his voice inquired with respect. Even if most of their employees hated her, at least they knew how to mask their feelings when in her presence. Her eyes seemed to drift off to an unknown place once again.

"Tell me, do you know where the last temple was?" she asked, hint of sadness in her tone.

"On the northern hill? Yes, I do." He nodded his head and, one moment later, he turned his head towards her. "Would you like me to go there?" the man's voice turned somewhat surprised. "It's not the safest of places."

"Drive there. You can just pass by the hill and drop me off somewhere." She shrugged.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Just drive!" she finally snapped and the man turned back to the wheel with scared gestures.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just let me announce the others of our route." His hand leaned towards a com-system, placed right inside the board.

"Don't! I don't want him to find out where I am." She commanded again and let out a sigh of relief one moment later, when the expensive vehicle finally drove away from the place she had called "home" for several years.

"May I ask you why are we going there?"

"No."

She leaned as much as she could in her seat and stared out the window, lost in her thoughts again, not even feeling the seconds passing her. Destroyed buildings, burnt trees, beggars and master less dogs passed through her visual field, but none of them had actually managed to grab her attention. However, when the scenery outside the moving car changed drastically from the sight of iron madness to an empty field, her heart skipped a beat. Rising a bit in her spot, her eyes looked further away and finally caught a glimpse of her destination.

It hurt her to remember it… but it killed her to actually see it. The entire hill was completely burnt down, up to the last bug crawling in the once healthy soil. The stairs leading above were a challenge for anyone, but her mind brought her body no other choice than to accept the mental orders and climb up to the top.

As hypnotized, completely forgetting the fact that she was wearing high-heeled shoes and a long dress fit for a ball, she made her way through the fallen stones, getting closer to her destination which each step.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, going up there is suicide! "Ma'am, if my boss finds you like that he'll kill both of us! Ma'am? Ma'am!" the driver went through a real crisis when he noticed what she was doing.

But Rei did not even hear his desperate calls anymore. Her mind was set back to those times… The times when life was a bit better… when she still had a family… when she was truly happy.

"One's happiness is always brought by one's words and actions. We each make our fate. Never forget that, Rei! If you treat people right, they will return your fairness and that will bring you happiness… even if it comes in the smallest quantity, you will still be happy." Her grandfather's words entered her mind and brought a wave of tears to her eyes.

The brunette stopped for a moment and looked up, at the top of the stairs. A part of her was waiting for that short old man to appear out of nowhere and wave happily at her, welcoming her back home. However, the other part was fully aware of what had happened so many years ago. But today… now… It was as if she was coming back from school… only her classes lasted five years instead of five hours.

She began walking again, without the smallest trace of pain in her feet. Having climbed the hill so often during her childhood could be seen even now, when she was walking among ruins in heels and managed not to break her legs.

They were gone. Phobos and Deimos, her loyal guardians were gone. Probably killed once with her grandfather or sent away by the noise and sudden destruction of their home. And so was the beautiful, yet small garden that she had always helped her caretaker with. The only things that had survived the merciless time were an empty and dead sakura tree and the ruins of what had once been one of the most beautiful shrines in all their country.

More and more bits of salty water invaded her eyes, but she was decided not to allow them to fall freely on her cheeks. She started moving towards the main temple… where the entire madness had begun.

'Are you alright?' the voice of a young and worried man broke through her mind. She suddenly stopped, meeting the sight of several destroyed steps… the steps where he had found her…

_"Are you alright?"_

_The teenage girl who stood on her knees and cried her heart out, raised her head and met, between pouring tears, the sight of an older man. He was wearing a dark cap to hide his blonde locks, a pair of baggy and dirty jeans, along with something that resembled a ripped t-shirt. Although he obviously carried no weapon, she could tell that he was a fighter. His height and entire constitution shouted the word "fighter". Had he come for her? Had he finally come to take her life away, just like others had just done to her grandfather?_

_The girl, a fifteen-year-old who resembled a child rather than a future woman, was wearing a traditional priestess outfit, with the slight difference that the white part of the costume was black in her case… and currently very dirty. Her face was twisted in pain and sorrow, while her eyes were red from the quantity of tears she was shedding… Her breathing came out strangely, her heart definitely not beating normally anymore. She stood there, among the ruins of what had once been the last place closest to Heaven in an era of destruction and desperation._

_"Are you alright?" he asked again, this time lowering himself closer to her face. Judging by the lost look in her amethyst eyes, he could tell that she was in shock and was probably unable to react in any way, but move and run. Not receiving any reaction from her, the blonde man's next move was to grab the girl in his arms and run with her for his life._

_However, when she suddenly found herself coated in his warmth, she seemed to return to reality. She struggled to get free, shouting for her life. However, when her kidnapper's force proved to be much higher and more stubborn than hers, she twisted in his arms._

_"Grandpa! Grandpa!" her shouts were lost over his shoulder, towards the place she had known since birth… the place that was now nothing more than a death trap. She raised her arms, as if trying to go back to the temple. But her excess of force had only brought her a deep slumber, in the arms of her kidnapper… her saviour…_

Movement… noise… warmth…

Rei looked over her right shoulder, which was now covered with a much larger jacket for her frame, and met almost the same sight as five years ago. Then, she had only been a fifteen-year-old girl that was trained by her grandfather, her sole relative left alive, to become priestess. Today, she was a twenty-year-old woman who feared nothing, but the pain trapped in her dark past.

"You know… You really shouldn't disappear like that… You'll make the others think I've actually started cheating on you…" the man, once teenager himself, with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke as one his hands gently pushed one of her black strands behind her ear, in order to see her better.

"I hate you." She answered, but her voice came out as a faint whisper, without the usual force she carried inside.

"No, you don't." he turned serious and took her in his arms, once again enveloping her in the same warmth he had been offering her for five years now. "No matter how much you say you hate… you will never feel that way…"

This was what the others couldn't understand. His reasons for marrying Rei had been purely sentimental. But he, of all people, could not appear as a man who guides himself after his emotions. And so the rumours were spread. All the other women were jealous on her "qualities" as a perfect lover, but they couldn't actually say anything, because none of them had managed to set him up as a cheater. All the other men hated him for his "trophy" and admired her… but none could get too close. The only persons who could harm them were themselves. And apparently, they had the times of their lives while doing so. But, underneath all the fights, shouts and glares… stood something stronger than anything else…

"Let me take you home." He asked her, with her body still trapped between his arms. She did not answer, but her amethyst eyes that were drowned in tears spoke of a million things. Without another word, the man took her in his arms entirely and, carrying her bridal style, left the destroyed gardens and the entire hill… taking her back home… next to him… where she belonged to…

* * *

Ami shook her dark locks as she finally began waking up from the deep slumber she had fallen into, soon after nearly being raped by whom she had once considered to be her true love. Wasn't fate a bitch by the way it stabbed you in the back at the worst time possible? Yes, it was!

Cold shivers crawled up her skin as she finally became aware of the cold air surrounding her. Instinctively, she tried to draw her arms around her body, thus hopefully gaining a bit of warmth and managing to move around normally. However, her plans were shattered the moment when she discovered that she was literally tied down to a large metal chair. Around both of her wrists were clung tightly two pieces of very hard leather, not only making it impossible for her to escape, but also turning her slender fingers into a state of numbness.

Trying to exit her stagnant state completely and understand what the hell had happened to her after escaping Ryo's punches, running out in the rain and collapsing into the dark alley, she actually considered, for a moment, a terrible option: she had been caught by her ex and was now going to receive the worst punishment he could think of. Examining herself carefully, as much as she could from that position, she noticed that the clothes she wore were still the ones from the previous night, but she could feel and partly see that the occasional wounds had been cleaned, leaving behind only big bruises to be seen.

When she looked up around, she found herself sitting in the middle of a strange, but very well stocked laboratory. Everywhere, inside the bizarre room, she could only see high-tech equipment, medical products and even a shelf filled with large medical books. For a moment, she let out a breath of relief. Ryo didn't have the money for such a place… but then again, who did?

Turning to her sides, Ami noticed several other similar chairs to her own, but all empty, with sets of wires entering each chair, including her own. Another draft of cold air hit her and made her breathing turn faster. Even if she wasn't in Ryo's hands, she was definitely in danger…otherwise she wouldn't have been tied down and left alone in such a place.

Suddenly, a deep sound made her jump and turn to the other side of the laboratory, where she spotted a door. It probably led to a pretty long hallway, judging by the sound's loud echo. Her heart threatened to leave her chest as a set of footsteps were heard closer and closer to the room she was stuck in. Had her executioners come for her?

Understanding the immense danger, she did her best at calming down her pulse, returning to her previous position and keeping her eyes tightly shut, just as if she was still asleep. In the following moments, she hoped with her entire heart, or what was left of it, that nothing would uncover her true state and that she would at least manage to buy herself some time.

The steps seemed to stop right in the doorway and she felt every second of time draining her blood from her veins. Another step was heard, this time inside the chamber. All of her instincts shouted at her to open her eyes and meet her fate, but she couldn't… at least not for now. It was true that her life sucked, but she still had the right to hope for a better future.

Other long moments passed, until her visitor seemed to change his or her mind and, turning away, stepped away from the entrance, back into the hallway. It wasn't for another half of minute until the dark-haired girl opened her blue eyes and met the same empty sight. She had managed to hold her body calm and she was now once again alone.

Staring longingly at the exit, she started thinking of an escape route. However, when she felt a painful and long prick in the left arm, she understood that the wires weren't going inside the chairs, but into the skin of whoever stood on them. Twisting her wrist, she noticed the needle going straight into her vein. Something wasn't right and, for a second, she felt that even Ryo's club was now safer than her current whereabouts.

Without thinking, she pressed her fingers as much as she could and tried the impossible: actually escaping the binds. Why not? After all, she had previously done it at least several times, whenever her stepmother caught her and wanted to give her a lesson. So, only counting on her forced ability, she began pulling her hands out from the thick leather ties.

Several minutes later, she was finally free. Her skin was bleeding in two or three places due to the harsh impact against the rough material, but her wounds were not that dangerous. Still, she was scared of what had entered her system from the strange wire. Hopefully, nothing deadly. Not noticing the small bloody marks she left behind, she jumped from the seat and went directly for the exit. Before entering the long and dark hallway, she carefully looked both ways, making sure that this time she was all alone inside the strange facility.

She turned towards the place where she had heard the step at first, considering that to be the route towards freedom. Stepping silently and clinging to the walls, she couldn't help but notice that her breathing was turning deeper and deeper… as if she was in the middle of a making-out session. She only blamed it on her strong emotions and decided to forget for the time being her body's strange reactions.

As she crossed what she thought to be a large building, she realised that her breath was turning faster and faster, instead of calming down. Hearing once again the same set of steps, she desperately searched for a hideaway and when she found a sudden turn to another part of the labyrinth, completely drowned in darkness, she immediately took her chance.

Ami stuck her body to the cold walls and covered her already gasping mouth with a hand, her eyes remaining the last sensors still working properly. While waiting for the executioner to pass with the same fear as the first time, she understood what the strange liquid inside the wire had been: a sex drug. She had only once tried the Ecstasy and that had been more than enough for her share, considering that while she was high, Ryo had tried to introduce her to his bed for the first time. Ever since that moment, she had declined every similar drug and had preferred the alcohol and other stimulants instead. But from the previous experiment, she drew the conclusion that this drug was much stronger than any other one from its category.

In spite of the fever taking over her body and the fact that nearly all of her senses passed every touch, noise, scent, taste and even sight as an extremely erotic one, she manage to keep herself conscious as a silhouette passed right before her eyes.

It was a man taller than her, with a pretty slim silhouette hidden behind a long white robe. That, along with his pale and very clean fingers and the glasses hung on his nose, led her to the conclusion that he was probably the evil mind that created that drug. As he passed further, she couldn't help but notice the long dirty-blonde hair spread on his back, forming slight curls here and there. He looked rather strange for those times, as if he belonged to another era and had ended up in there by mistake.

As soon as he left her visual field, she allowed her body a second of relaxation, but regretted that as soon as she felt the climax approaching with fast steps and quaking her entire system mercilessly. Only when she was sure that she could walk once again, the dark-haired girl got up from her hiding spot.

Unfortunately for her, just as she left the shadows, a set of hands grabbed her from behind. One palm was stuck to her mouth, not allowing her to let out any noise, while the other held painfully onto her arms and entire body.

"What's the matter, little girl?" the man who held her, whispered harshly in her left ear. She tried to struggle, but found her actions soon enough to be just a waste of time. Pushing her onto the floor and holding her down forcefully, he made sure that she couldn't move at all and tied a piece of cloth around her mouth. "I see the effect is already gone." He muttered while obviously doing something else with his hands.

Ami twisted her neck, trying to see what he was doing, and was quite surprised when she met the sight of the same blonde locks above her. However, when her blue orbs saw a syringe in his hands, she once again began fighting for her freedom… or life… Which was it by now?

Still, the unknown man pushed the needle in her neck merciless after finishing the load. Pressing in the small device, he waited in the same position for her to calm down and once again fall into the deep slumber.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't like it…" he mused over her reactions and finally got up, as the girl's attention started fading away. Her eyes drifted shut as the same pair of arms grabbed her and carried her back to the execution chair, as if she was no heavier than a ragged doll.

* * *

"The drug works." Nephrite spoke with a hollow tone as he placed the phone back on the wide black table and remained with his back at the leader of the entire hidden empire. An empire built on bloody corpses and strong words, with a strength that very few in the entire world could reach.

"I see Zoicite kept his word. Make sure to reward him." A deep voice forced the auburn-haired man to turn around and meet the sight of his old friend, but most important, his boss.

The killer's blue eyes stared at a man sitting on a large black leather chair, clad in a flawless dark suit, which brought out his light features. Strands of silver hair barely reached his shoulders, while strong hands squeezed an iron ball and lavender eyes stared at a small screen settled on his desk. On a wall to his right, Nephrite could see exactly what the other one was watching: a record of the championship's preliminaries. More specific, he had shown a lot of interest in one of the two women that had disturbed the flow of action, by reminding the entire crowd a very important rule in their world: no backstabbing.

The screen currently showed the two females, a blonde and a brown-haired, both of them obviously trained for street fighting. Although they did not seem that strong, the two of them apparently ruled over one of the outer neighbourhoods. None of the "elders" knew much about them, except for the fact that they were living inside the house of a dead martial arts professor. In the street, that was enough… but when a higher level was reached, many tended to dig up every little detail concerning one's life.

"They seem interesting…" Nephrite spoke calmly, his eyes settled on the taller girl's picture, almost not even minding the other one.

"I'd be disappointed if they were to lose fast… at least, after their entrance, I'm expecting something of better quality." The silver-haired man's words came as cold as a sharp pale of wind in the winter. "Apparently they are sisters… which will make it hard for the others to win…"

"Step sisters, from what I've heard." The assassin completed his theory.

"Considering they appear to be closer than twins, it makes no difference." The man shook his head in a clear denial.

"Why are they so important?" Nephrite turned completely to him and stared right into his eyes. Different shades of blue hit the walls they had both created around them. Nephrite might not have been the strongest in the top, but he was definitely no fool. In the worst case, he would definitely be the first to follow the current leader.

"They?" he asked almost in mockery and shut down all the screens in the same time.

"I'm talking about the fights, Kunzite."

"I thought Jade took care of that." His stern voice turned even harsher. If it was one thing he hated, that was having his actions questioned. "Are you having doubts over your life?" bright eyes narrowed as the ears waited impatiently for an answer.

"Even if I were, it would be too late…" Nephrite let out a deep breath. He hated himself when he fell down the well of memories and actually allowed others to see a small opening for attack.

"You should ask Zoicite for something. I don't want one of my best… men to be harmed." His eyes turned away. Kunzite was aware of the fatal mistake he had nearly made: calling a subordinate a "friend". It could turn into something unforgivable in less than a second, even though that was exactly what they all were: old friends.

"Maybe later. I've had it with piranha-filled aquariums for now." The blue-eyed man muttered under his breath, forcing an almost invisible smile from the other one. "When shall I tell him to start the mass production?" he glanced at the small untouched container sitting on the other side of Kunzite's desk.

"After he settles all the experiments. Have you provided with the subjects he required?"

"More or less. I already got him one and I'm expecting several others brought in tonight or tomorrow." He answered with a strange voice, as if he was speaking from another world, without the intervention of attention anymore. Glancing up at him, Kunzite noticed that he was staring out the tinted windows of his office, probably at the multitude of cold drops falling down from the filthy sky, on the filthy ground… on everything in that damned filthy world.

"Go get some rest." The master's words sounded a bit too loud in the silent chamber. His voice was soon enough followed by the noise of steps and closing doors.

Left once again alone in his own tower, his own world, Kunzite extended one arm and, with the push of a button, started once again the clear picture of the two strange women that had interrupted the championship.

Although there was something that troubled him about the tall Amazonian-like girl, the blonde was the one bringing out most of the answerless questions. Leaving out the rather skimpy clothes she wore, there was a feature that puzzled him and made him want to smash something with his bare hands: the earring she wore. It was a long and thin chain, ending with a large drop, shaped as a perfect tear. Although the material seemed to be either silver or gold, the small object had proved itself to be much resistant and bright than any other similar item made from those simple metals. No, that earring represented the greatest mystery about those two… especially since Kunzite clearly remembered seeing it somewhere else… worn by someone else…

Clenching his jaws, he suddenly stood up from his desk and kicked the chair several metres away, turning to stare at the same sight Nephrite had watched earlier. Through the black windows, the world outside seemed even worse than it was. The buildings seemed even smaller, the broken pieces of metal and glass, which covered the streets, appeared even darker. The pain of those walking clueless in front of the tall construction seemed to reach him and pull him back down, back into the streets, where he found himself in the need of conquering for survival, years before his present day.

Sometimes he hated himself for his entire life. Just like Nephrite was probably feeling. Sometimes he wanted to be someone else; sometimes he wanted to shout out all his frustrations and desires. But he had never done that, always keeping his inner emotion in check. No! He was the cold and ruthless leader of an empire, which dealt with drugs, street fights and murders. He was the pole an entire society was based on… he was the survivor in a time of death.

Kunzite's eyes fell down to his hands… particularly, on the strange large ring he wore on the middle finger from his right hand… a ring that brought the proof of his strength. The material, one probably unknown to the world yet, shone brightly and brought a bit of life to his entire dead appearance.

Staring back at the screen for a moment, he understood that the woman's earring was made in the same way, from the same metal… that meant that they had those objects from the same person.

But why would he? Why would he take an unknown pair of sisters and leave then everything? His home, his knowledge, his legacy? Why? Had he indeed seen a true hope for his dream to come true inside those two girls? Were they strong enough to change a world? But, most importantly… why did she wear his utmost treasure? He had refused to offer him the earring, but he had left it to some unknown stranger just like that? The thought made Kunzite's stomach turn upside down. How could he do such a thing? How could his teacher offer the greatest honour to a commoner?!

Without hesitation and with his old professor's memory in mind, Kunzite flew his fist in the closest surface, which happened to be the expensive screen attached to his desk. But he did not care about the broken piece of high-level technology. Nor he did about the opened wounds, flowing blood and fragments of glass stuck in his flesh. The only thing he cared about was the memory of a great man… and the enigma that the blonde young woman represented to him… and to his entire world.

"Who are you?" he glared at the screen on his wall, still left untouched, and at the picture of a blue-eyed blonde, which had landed next to her prime warrior, reminding the fighters what their war was all about.

* * *

You know, we truly hate it when people don't review. It only takes a few moments to press the purple button below and write a few words...

Anyway, concerning a question coming from our only reviewer so far (hopefully), yes! Usagi and Mamoru will appear, starting from the next chapter. So stay tooned and enjoy...

R&R


End file.
